History of Kritika
This page features the History of Kritika and the story that was established into this game. Overview Kritika is the world where currenly player resides now, with the main goal to defeat Archie the current King of Kyrenia and each are with their own motives to defeat Archie in order to bring order back to this land while also tracking who is behind the scene. Warrior After Thousand Brave Guild or Knighthood was corrupted by Archie, The Warrior ventured to a new journey with a goal to destroy boulder demon and bringing the Knighthood back to its previous order which is to protect people. Notable NPC: * Vaia (Current Leader of the Thousand Brave Guild) * Ruweiss (Platinum Knight, retired, grandfather of Eclair) * Bryce (Metal Eagle Mercenary Supreme Commander) * Karen (Allied Army Field Commander) Mage A mixed birth between human and legendary creature Atlantis (Coredis), they possess many skills of magic in order to survive after Archie order the hunt of their kind. Mastering every aspect, their homeland is at Atlantis and they will stop Archie from advancing. Notable NPC: * Brent (Thernolan Archmage, Mage Trainer) * Lomi * Cerulean (Azure Blue) * Eve * Ling Rogue Coming from the harsh winter land with cool and calculant combatant, they leave their family to protect their lands after Archie's Boulder Demon was reaching the foot of Snow Mountain. Seeking the Sacred Treasure that was stolen by Alchemist and retrieving it back while also searching for replacement in case it has been destroyed. Notable NPC * Sasha (Mercenary) * Nancy (Rogue's little sister) * Fujitora * Erik (Current Wolf Clan Leader) * Aida (Rogue's Nemesis) Scyther Working for Arthur Beiruma's Special Forces under Feima Organization the organization that houses alchemists, Scyther lost their powers when they are attempting to regain control of the Boulder Demon. Seeking vengeance against Archie, they set out a new journey to defeat Archie and taking back their memories. Notable NPC: * Kachu (Suspicious Squirrel, Scyther and Nobleria's trainer) Eclair Her parents died when Eclair was young due to Archie initiate mage hunt to destroy the mages. As the only surviving member Ruweiss took her to live at Raven Boulevard. After discovering the truth she set out a new journey to avenge her parents by defeating Archie. Notable NPC: * Ruweiss (Platinum Knight, Eclair's Grandfather) * Bryce (Eclair's Trainer for Swordmanship) * Brent (Eclair's Trainer for Magic) Nobleria After her childhood friend, Avril disappeared and later revealed that she joined Archie's Clan to master the Alchemy from her homeland dimension. She set out a new journey to prevent the dimensional distortion from happening again on a large scale. Notable NPC: * Avril * Alfred Serpent (Butler of Avril) History Atlantis (Coredis) - Beirumanians War Thousand years ago before the story started, Beirumanian wage war against Atlantis. The relics discovered by Brent reveal that the civilization on Beirumanian are either destroyed or vanished completely without a trace. The War itself resulted Atlantis tactical victory after the disappearance or Beirumanians unexpectedly. Up until today, the remain of Beirumanian are still active from Beirumanian Guardian, Tagil and the Great Mechanism, Hadalin. With the remain still active it is believe that Beirumanians are still alive. The revelation from Scyther reveals that Arthur Beiruma, the descendant of Beirumanians are still alive and become a Special Unit for Feima's Alchemist Organization while also it confirmed that the remnants of Beirumanians has joined or formed Feima's Alchemist Organization, the Organization that lurks on the shadow with original goal, to defeat Atlantis. Thernolan Great Fire Seventeen Years Ago before the story start, Parliamentary Army invade Thernolan and causing the town to be engulfed in a great fire. Many Thernolan Mages are fallen and possibly include Eclair's parents but some are also living to current day where player can face it as opponent or allies. Lucia survived the incident and become a part of Feima Alchemist Organization, she later only appeared once at Harpy Hills confronting Player with an attempt to rise the Boulder Demon. Dertmot heavily injured but Archie rise him back as a new person but his power are drained as a compensation of his recovery and later appeared as one of the Battle Commander of 13 Star Law Enforcer. Karen survived the attack but he lamenting himself on Raven Golden Sunset Port everyday to remember that incident, currenly he was the Captain of Allied Army formed by Kasesi and Karen become field Commander of the new Army. Brent has been defeated by Archie during a duel and he lost both of his eyes in the process, forcing him to flee from Thernolan and become an Apprentice of Cerulean temporarily until he become a trainer for Mage and historian in the future to study about Beirumanians. Dashbar survived and with remaining Thernolan Mages he established Warp Library and tasked Ling as Guardian of the Gate, with an attempt to prevent Archie from destroying Atlantis once and for all since he still remember Archie's original goal. Archie become a King of Kyrenia from Parliament Talker and initiate Mage Hunt Campaign years after his rising as King of Kyrenia. He later corrupts many organization of Raven that causes people to oppose him however many are devoted to Archie such as Parliamentary Army and some of Atlantis Clans that are defecting to him. Currently Archie advanced to Atlantis in order to ensure the Victory of Beirumanians against Atlantis however his battle plans are foiled multiple times by Player's effort and player has yet to face Archie directly despite Player can face him at Memory of Extinction. Feima Alchemist Organization The origin of when and the components are made was entirely unknown since Feima Alchemist Organization is a very classified organization that no one knows about their campaign itself. Notable notes is Scyther are quitting from the organization due to being deceived while Archie also is one of a high-ranked member at Feima Alchemist Organization. However through discovery of the Campaign told by Brent, Cerulean and the others revealed that Arthur Beiruma which was the survivor of Beirumanians incident are keeping the original goal which is to destroy or defeat Atlantis once and for all. Now the Alchemy has become stronger than before, Atlantis is now losing against Beirumanians and relics disovered by Brent revealed that as long as Beirumanians survivors is still alive, the guardian will keep operated and the goal to destroy Atlantis keep running.Category:Event Category:History